Sunset Shimmer/Gallery
Reformed Cute Sunny by DecPrincess.png Is This A Microphone I See Before Me? by flutterguy317.png Cute Sunset Shimmer by flutterguy317.png Everything is going to be alright! by DecPrincess.png Inktober 22 with Sunset Shimmer by HazuraSinner.jpg Dear Princess Twilight... by baekgup.png Dear princess Twilight by RainbowScreen.png|"Dear Princess Twilight" fan art by RainbowScreen Twilight and Sunset by baekgup.png Don't Worry by The-Butch-X.png Best Friends by The-Butch-X.png Sunset and Rainbow Dash by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Fluttershy by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Pinkie Pie by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Rarity by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Applejack by MagneticSkye.png Sunset and Twilight by MagneticSkye.png Sunset Helper by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 2 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 3 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 4 by uotapo.jpg Sunset Helper 5 by uotapo.jpg Bad Influence by uotapo.jpg A_trip_to_the_past_by_indexpony.png Full Moon by uotapo.jpg|"Full Moon" fan art by uotapo CMC Girl Scouts YAY! by uotapo.jpg Midnight Tea Break by uotapo.jpg Stained Glass Rainbow Rocks by Akili-Amethyst.png|''Kingdom Hearts'' window Friends you are in my life by Lucy-tan.png Finally a Princess by Seanica.jpg|"Finally a Princess" fan art by Seanica i_m_sorry____by_mrs1989-d8s01k7.jpg|"I'm Sorry" fan art by mrs1989 Alternate universe AU-Make some friends! by BubblestormX.png|"Make some friends!" The 6th Element by BubblestormX.png|The Element of Magic The Element of Magic by Hydro-King.png Sunset shimmer and spike 2 by sofilut.png|The Return of Harmony Sunset listen to yourself! by TheShadowStone.png|It's About Time A Friend In Need Indeed by TheShadowStone.png|A True, True Friend And I've Watched You From That Very First Day by TheShadowStone.png|Celestia's Ballad AU Princess Sunset in her coronation dress by xebck.png|Behold, Princess Sunset Shimmer AU Sunset Shimmer by BubblestormX.png|Equestria Girls Role Reversal by BubblestormX.png|Encounter with Twilight Sparkle Oh dearest Rarity you'll never understand by TheShadowStone.png|Equestria Girls ending Alicorn Sunset Shimmer Furious by Mighty355.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer Alicorn sunset shimmer with elements by theshadowstone-d6zibh0.png|Six elements Princess Sunset Sitting on a Cloud by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset on a cloud God Mode Princess Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png|Princess Sunset with Alicorn magic Ailcorn Sunset Shimmer Anger by Mighty355.png|Angry Princess Sunset AU Princess Sunset in her gala dress by xebck.png|Grand Galloping Gala dress AU-Friendship by BubblestormX.png|Alternate Mane Six AU You're nervicited! by BubblestormX.png|"You're nervicited!" Sunset Shimmer's crown the element of magic.png|Princess Sunset Shimmer's crown - the element of magic Miscellaneous Sunset Shimmer by Jeatz-Axl.png Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png Sunset shimmer sees you looking at her plot by hourglasspony-d686ffy.png You don t know anything about friendship sunset by theshadowstone-d6j28b4.png|You don't know anything about friendship, Sunset. What do you MEAN that magic is banned by TheShadowStone.png Sunset Shimmer by Stabzor.png Crystal Sunset Shimmer by TheShadowStone.png Filly Sunset by FlutterShy-7.png Baby Sunset Shimmer by MissPegasister.png Sunset Shimmer Reading by Elsia-pony.png Nerd Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Christmas Sunset Shimmer by Elsia-pony.png Sunset Shimmer Do you REALLY like me by Katlyon.png Sunset Shimmer Equestria Girls Clothing by Zacatron94.png Square Series Sunset Shimmer by sophiecabra.jpg Sunset Shimmer by HappyKsu.jpg Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png Sunset's Gala Gown by Hydro-King.jpg Shimmer On by Strangeside.png Betrayal_by_angelstar7.png|"Betrayal" fan art by angelstar7 Nightly Shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Canterlot High The Mascot by sophiecabra.jpg Princess Sunset Shimmer by Hydro-King.png|This is what WOULD have happened Dusk Shine x Sunset Shimmer by TigerPrincessKaitlyn.png|YEESS! Sunset shimmer twilirized by austiniousi-d6kz800.png|Sunset's been "Twilirized"! Sunset Sentry by AleximusPrime.png Shippy commission 2 by inkieheart.png Shippy Commission 3 by InkieHeart.png Sunset And Flash by furrgroup.png Up, Up, and Awayyyyy! Contest Entry by Knight-of-Bacon.png Commission Under Luna's light by TheYoungReaper.png Sunset Midriff by PonyAlfonso.png Sunset Shimmer Vector 2 by Victoriathekitty.png Bossy Sunset Shimmer by CrystalVectors.png Sunset Shimmer by Shesky.png Sad Sunset Shimmer Vector by DestinyShirshuXD.png Sunset's First Crown by MillennialDan.png Sunset Shimmer vector by Victoriathekitty.png Sunset Shimmer by That1MegaLeaFan.png And now I know everything about Friendship by TheShadowStone.png Hula Sunset Shimmer by MoHawgo.png Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer Rainbowfied by TheShadowStone.png|Rainbow Power Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Vector by icantunloveyou.png|Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer EqG Sunset Shimmer alternate design by SelisuFlyer.png My Look by The-Butcher-X.png Sunset Shimmer by chibi-jen-hen.jpg Sunset smoking by ReiDuran.png Sunset Shimmer by semehammer.jpg Human Pony 8 by The-Butch-X.png Fan Sunset Shimmer by mauroz.png I've Got the Music in Me by Hydro-King.jpg She's a Freak by Mickeymonster.png BE DISCOURAGED by uotapo.jpg HAY FEVER panel crop.png SUNSET MOTHERBUCKING SHIMMER by CrimsonBugEye.png|There are six Elements of Harmony. Sunset has ten. Do you even write? by CrimsonBugEye.png Sunny by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg Commission The Shimmering Queen by bakki.jpg Sunset Watching Her RomComs by LateCustomer.jpg Just devote yourself to drive by Lucy-tan.png Fighting over the crown by madmax.png Stop right there huggable scum! by Slackerburst.png Sunset shimmer and sunset shimmer by hampshireukbrony-d6qbs1c.png|Sunset Shimmer and her human counterpart Sunception by CheckerBoardAZN.jpg TaW 37 My Little Pony Explosive Glare by TourniquetMuffin.png|Sunset Shimmer's demon form Demonic shimmer by Rariedash.jpg Sunset Shim Eg by Art-2u.jpg Ponified Corrupted Shimmer by Brisineo.png|Pony version of Sunset's demon form Equestria Girls Sunset Shimmer by uotapo.jpg Sunset Shimmer? by mauroz.png Sunset Shimmer Stained Glass Vector by Akili-Amethyst.png Sunset Shimmer vampire-bat pony by Elsia-pony.png Breezie Sunset Shimmer by kaylathehedgehog.png|Sunset Shimmer as a Breezie Sunset Shimmer Rainbow Power by Zekrom-9.png|Rainbow Power FlashShimmer.jpg|The Moment she wanted... SunsetCelestia2.jpg|Watch out Guys and Gals, Sunset's Back! You are so cute.png Friendship_games_by_adina1oo.png|Sunset meets Nerdy Twilight eqg_fg_sunset_shimmer_by_xebck-d9b4s5r.png|Daydream Shimmer daydream_sunset_shimmer_by_twinklestardream-d9bfl4z.png Pony Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle.png equestria_girls_-_evil_twilight_and_good_sunset_by_joakaha.jpg|Hourglass roles battle_of_friendship_by_dennybutt.png|Battle of Friendship Category:Official character galleries